


Pretty Man

by KyotoMink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Love, Neighbors, Nurses, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyotoMink/pseuds/KyotoMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is just an avenge woman that takes care of her elderly neighbor. Her days are normal until his son moves in to care for his father. What will she do with this 'pretty man'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Man

Kari Quinn/KyotoMink Nov 25, 2010   
Such a beautiful man! I saw a tall handsome man strutting down the sidewalk. I couldn’t help, but to laugh out loud, he looked a proud chicken.  
His head snapped in my direction. “Do you find something funny Miss?” I tried to hold back more laughter, but didn’t succeed.  
“I’m sorry.” I said between giggles. When I finally was able to control myself I looked up to him.  
Now that I noticed it, he was almost 6 foot, his hair was a dark blond, and his eyes shined a lovely hazel. He wore a rugged black top with the sleeves cut off. His pant looked worn out, he should properly throw those away.  
He hovered over me with his arms crossed. “Is there something I can help you with?” I slowly nodded. “Could you not walk like you have a duck in your butt?”  
Yes I was a blunt person, as blunt as they come. I didn’t mean to hurt feeling, I just wanted to drop a friendly hint.  
His face flared up and his glare could kill a tiger. “Sorry…again. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. In fact, you could get more ladies if...” I stopped myself and waited for him to reply.   
“You inconsiderate little moron! I’m just recovering from a broken leg.” He flicked me hard on the nose. Giving a sharp turn, he limbed away.  
What a pretty jerk! I hate beautiful people, their conceded, back stabber, and asses. They don’t care about anybody.  
And I don’t care about them, that’s why I never got married. Never had kids, and never fallen in love. How could I if the worlds full of jerks?  
I may be single and 25, but did that mean I was a loser or a failure? Unlike my Mother, I didn’t think so. Lucky I didn’t live anywhere near her. My Father, on the other hand, supported me no matter what choices I made.  
Why couldn’t I find a decent looking guy with a wonderful personality? Maybe the warehouse already ran out of them. Damn, I could use one right about now. I looked down at my beat up sneakers. I would need to buy some new ones soon. Leaning over, I slugged the garbage bag with my clean clothes, over my shoulder and continued to walk home.  
My apartment was a small 1 bedroom with a tiny living room and kitchen. The other room was a bathroom, which was surprisingly a nice sized room.  
If I wanted to wash my clothes I had to walk 6 blocks to the laundry mat. And without a dishwasher I had to do everything by hand.

After lugging up to the second story of the apartment building, I pulled my keys from my cut-off shorts.  
A ‘bing’ from the elevator spooked the keys from my hand. I sighed. I flopped the bag to the floor like it was a dead body.

Today was a day that seemed to drag out forever. After retrieving my keys the doors of the elevator opened. A tall figure stepped from the doors into the hallway.  
I tried to ignore the dark form lurking near me, I just wanted to be in my small, but safe home. “Excuse me, Miss?”  
I spun around only to be face-to-face with the beautiful stranger from earlier. “Yes?” My voice was sweet, I didn’t want to be as blunt as I was before.  
His face soured when he realized who he was talking to. “Oh, you again.” Then I remembered what an ass he was, and how he made my nose red.  
“What do ya want?” I wanted to get this meeting over with and forget about him altogether. “I just wanted to know where apartment 6 was…but, I doubt a monkey like you would know.”   
My teeth grinded at the insult and I knew who lived in apartment 6. He was my neighbor, Mr. Furow.   
“What do you want with him?” Maybe this guy was some kind of Tax collector or here to take his money. Either way, I wasn’t going to let some creep mess with an old man.  
“How do you know my Grandfather?” His what?! Why do I think the worst of people. He had a stern look on his face and his arms were crossed.

“I’m his caretaker. I work for the Health Department and sever Mr. Furow.” And it was all true. I’m a personal assistance, to take care of people who can’t care for themselves, or ones who need medical assistances.   
I loved my job. Helping others seemed to be a calling in life, but the pay wasn’t as great as I hoped it would be.  
Quitting had crossed my mind, but I couldn’t do that to the ones I was taking care of. There aren’t many of us working so anyone who quit would be putting everyone else’s jobs at risk.  
He looked at me like I just told him that I was an alien from Mars whose mission was to destroy the world.  
“Let’s talk to him, shall we?” I lifted a brow. “And how to you suppose we do that if you don’t know where he lives?” His arms unfolded.  
“Your going to tell me.” I laughed at his attempt to scare me. “Okay then. What stops me from using my keys, going into my apartment, and locking you out, hmm?” I grinned ear-to-ear.  
His massive arm slammed the wall next to me. I was so startled I dropped my keys, I froze. Was he really that angry?  
My eyes met his, they showed no expression. Would he hurt or even actually kill me in front of my door?  
He leaned in, the colon he wore was intoxicating. “Go on. Pick them up.” My legs started to shake, they wanted to give out.   
As fast as I could I reached my hand to the ground, but a sudden slam of a boot stopped me.  
I quickly looked up, his boot covered my keys. They covered my one chance to escape. “Now tell me where he is.”   
I slowly stood up, his eyes never left me. He was so determined, so focused on finding his answer.   
With his hand still on the wall next to me, he moved his whole body forward. Only inches away from me. I’m sure he could smell the sweat that glazed me.  
I closed my eyes tightly, his breath blew slightly on my cheek. My eyes shot open when I felt his forehead rest against mine. The little heart in my chest was trying to free itself.   
My voice came out a bear rasp. “He’s right next door to me.” A smile graced his plump lips. They looked like they would taste like strawberries.   
“Thank you. See, if you would have just told me in the first place, I wouldn’t of had to scare you.” I pouted.  
“I wasn’t scared.” I protested then crossed my arms. “You made me nervous. I was thinking you were going to kiss me or something.”  
He pulled a little away and laughed.  
“Right. I bet you wished I would. You look so disappointed.” My cheeks flared. “Sorry pal, but I don’t kiss asses.” I fired back.   
He just nodded and smiled. “I’d give you one if you liked.” He answered. My jaw dropped.   
Without warning he forced his body against mine. “What are you doing?” I yelled. His lips rubbed along my earlobe.  
“I’m doing what you want me to do.” I didn’t know what to say, why was I being rubbed up on by some weirdo in my doorway.  
Love doesn’t happen like this. It’s never suppose to go this way. So why is it trying to happen to me.  
“Get off me Pretty Boy.” I muttered. His delicate lips slid it’s way around my jaw, over my chin, and onto my cheek. He pressed butterfly kissed into my neck and collarbone.  
I noticed my breath was turning staggered and ragged. My muscles did everything they could to disobey me.   
“You need to stop.” He paused. Like a picture, he was frozen in time. “Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself.” I didn’t understand what he meant at first, but then I felt my hand.   
My fingers were tangled up in his hair, I gently released my grip and my arm laid limp beside me. “No. You’ll just be like any other guy.   
Your selfishness, and ignorant, and possible premature.”  
His responses was the same as the others. He stepped back. “I’m not like other guys. You don’t know me, but you can get to know me.”  
Whatever, like I haven’t heard that song before. I waved him away. “I’d rather not find out. In fact, I hope I don’t see you again. We clear?” I wanted to rip that cocky grin from his face.   
The smile remained. “Don’t count on it Babe. I’m staying for a long while. Wanta know why?” I nodded, feeling like a child.  
“Because I’m going to be Granddads caretaker.” I burst out laughing, I couldn’t picture a man built like him to pick a job like this.   
He didn’t take my laughing to being a good thing. “I don’t see the humor in it.” I cooled down.  
“I can’t see you taking care of anyone. Well, except yourself. Why would you do it if I’m already here?” He smile faded.  
“I don’t have to tell you. Now I’m not going to stand in this hallway all day. And if you think I’m a fake then go down to the Health Department.” He had points, many good ones at that. I nodded and pointed to Mr. Furows door.  
The unnamed man thanked me and headed for the door. I quickly scooped up my key before something else could happen to them. “You can call me Kat.” I yelled over to him. A puzzled look jumped on his face. “That’s a weird name. Call me John.” I nodded, and I bet his last name was Smith.  
Finally, I entered my home with my bag in tow. I really wished that I didn’t have to see him very much, but with my kind of luck he’d probably end up my neighbor.  
My calico cat, Kitty, greeted me at the door. She gave me one of her rusty sounding meows. Such a strange thing, she rubbed her skin colored nose against my leg.  
“I’ll feed you in a second.” I told her as I threw my laundry in the floor where the couch should be. Oh my Lord. My ugly couch was gone. Just as I was about to run to the other rooms, I stopped. What if the freak was still in here?  
My heart started to beat like mad. Scooping up Kitty I ran into the hall. Maybe that big beautiful jerk could help. “Mr. Furow!” I banged on his door.  
The door opened a crack. “Hell- oh Kitty.” I looked down to the little Mr. Furow. His nickname for me was Kitty. “What brings you here today?” His eyes were so squinted even without the sun.

“Did you hear anything from my apartment? Someone broke in.” I didn’t know if they broke in, but I know they didn’t use the door. His eyes widen. “Wow. No, I didn’t hear a thing. Boy!” He called.  
“Yes Granddad?” John came to the door.   
“This is my lady, Kitty.” He jested to me. “It seems somebody has broken in her home. Now I’m too old to fend off any other man so, you’re the best choice.” I nodded in agreement.  
John looked down at me and Kitty. She gave another creepy meow. “Great.” He muttered.  
He stepped in the hallway next to me and followed me into my apartment. He searched the doorway. “It doesn’t look broken. Did you lure me here just so you can have your way with me?” He gave me a teasing grin.   
I let him enter my place first, in case there really was someone still in there. He ran though all 3 rooms. “No one, but I think you have a lot things missing.” My jaw dropped. “What?” I shrieked.  
I ran to my bed to find my bed gone. “He took my bed!” I looked at my pillows and covers all over the floor. “They.” He corrected.  
“It had to be more then one person to do all this and not make a sound.” He stood behind me.   
After looking around I found that my microwave, jewelry box, and most of my furniture was gone. It looked as if someone had clean my place clean.  
“So what are you going to do?” He asked. I lowered my head. “I guess I’m just going to have to get a better lock. As far as my things go…I don’t know.”  
He gently patted me on the back. “You’ll slowly regain everything.” I nodded. “But in the mean time you can hang out with us. That is, if you wouldn’t mind.”  
“Let me think on that while I clean up.” Looking around I saw the mess they had made. Everything that was once put up was now on all over the floor.  
“Sure. I’ll be back in a second.” When he left, I fell to the floor. I got this place so I wouldn’t have to live with my dad for the rest of my life. And now look at it, it’s a mess.  
My legs curled up to my chest and I rested my head on my knees. Kitty sat next to me and rubbed her fluffy face on my legs. What did everything horrible have to happen to me? Didn’t every dog have it’s day. So what about me?  
I decided I would talk things out with someone who knew how to make thing better. I dug around the piles of mess until I found my phone. “Don’t tell me they took that too.” I flopped down on my butt. “No, they didn’t.” The sudden sound of his voice made me jump.  
Still sitting on the floor, I turned to looking up at John. He was holding my wireless home phone in his large hand.  
“Thanks.” I told him as he handed my phone to me. “No problem, but it’s dead. Maybe the crooks had some calls to make.” He was trying to make this humorous. Only I didn’t find it as funny as he did.   
“Sorry. I know this isn’t a great time for funnies. I just wanted to …Ya know, never mind.” He started to pick things off the floor. “It’s okay. I have this under control.”  
John’s eyes scanned the room. “You call this control? All you did was sulk. I have time on my hands so let me help you.”  
I wedged my head between my knees. “Do what you want.” He could burn it down and I wouldn’t care.  
I just didn’t see how someone could just walk into my home and start touching a strangers things. It sicken me, but what if I had been home. He seemed to read my mind.  
“Your lucky you were home when this happen. Who knows what they would of done with you.” I raised my head.  
“If I were them, I would have had my way with you.” I was ready to run over to him and knock his head off.  
“You’re a freak. Ya know that John.” He only laughed at me. Kitty pawed at some paper like it was alive and then flopped down on the floor.  
I watched John clean up for a half hour until I jumped in and started helping him. “You’ve been working an hour now. So take a break, I can handle it.” I took the papers from his hand.  
He nodded and headed for the door when Kitty suddenly jumped on her legs. “Kitty, down!” I yelled. He let out a great big ‘Ow!’ then fell on his butt.  
“Ah! My leg!” I quickly crawled over to him. Kitty ran under a pile paper.   
He held his leg. “Let me look at it!” I tired to move his hands away. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He pushed me away with little effort.   
“Do you have some kind of disease or something?” He shot me a glare. “No! It’s just that…I don’t need you to take care of me.”  
I scrunched my nose at him. “Well fine! Get out before I climb up your leg.” He gave a perverts smile.  
“I don’t mind if you clime me. In fact, I think I’d like it.” Then he laughed. My face tinted red.  
“You’re a jerk!” I muttered. “But you think I’m cute. Admit it.” he shot back.  
I just laughed. “You wish. Don’t count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll finish this but I welcome your thoughts & comments.


End file.
